Hot and Bothered
by Prick 'n Improper
Summary: In which a one-night-stand turned into something haunting.


**This is my first time writing an M rated fanfic, it was funny though, because I'm a pervert myself. Haha. This was the M rated fanfic I was talking about on my page, it only took me 30 minutes to write to it, I just read a couple of Hentai mangas and of liters of nosebleeds to earn from doing so.**

**This is the prologue so it's not long, the main storyline will be posted on the next chapter. **

**Not beta-ed or edited. **

**Hot and Bothered**

It was outrageous.

It was so damn ludicrous, so damn unbelievable, so unbelievably incredible, so extraordinarily _haunting._

He couldn't believe that with just one _blistering, scorching, sizzling, hot_ night, he couldn't be himself anymore.

Just one night with that stranger-of-a-woman and he's already like this, he felt like a madman, he felt so foolish, so crazy.

And the stupid thing is, it felt so _good _yet so _wrong._

Fuck, it was just one _freaking_ night, why is he even thinking of it like it already happened a long time ago?

God, he's going crazy.

He can't even sleep anymore, can't even eat anymore, can't even think _straight_ anymore.

He's damn sure he's friends were already aware of his outlandish behavior. Hell, he even heard one of his employees talking about his sudden behavior when they didn't notice him just on the cafeteria while they were having their lunch break. If the people who didn't even knew every fiber of his being already notice it, he wouldn't be surprised if his friends have already notice.

Blast that Yome, if it wasn't for him, he would still be himself right now. Urgh, he could've just decline his suggestion on going to that place.

Wait, he _did_ reject that idea.

Then why did he come if he rejected it?

Oh, yeah, that Nogi was part of the scheme. He was also one of the reasons why he's being like this. He was the one who forced him to go to that damn place and waste their time over useless things.

Shit, he shouldn't blame that stupid idiot. It was still his fault for falling for that idiot's scheme; if he didn't budge on that stupid blonde's plea then this couldn't have happen.

He should stop thinking such irrational things. What's done is done. He cannot go back in time and change the incident that happened.

It was just one _fucking_ night. Why is all of this happening to him?

"_Please…"_

It was killing him inside.

"_Faster…"_

It was eating his every self.

"_Harder…"_

And he was sure that this memory will haunt him until he stops breathing.

"_Fuck, I'm going to-"_

One fucking night with that woman and it felt like it was the end of him.

**Hot and Bothered**

Why is this happening?

How stupid can she be for doing such thing?

What is she going to do now?

She's going to be crazy. What if someone found out about what happened that night? Everything will end once someone that happened.

And why the fuck did she let that happen? She could've stop it the moment it begun, in that way this occurrences' not haunt her anymore.

Yet why didn't she stop then?

Of course, she couldn't stop herself because of that man. He was so _intriguing _on his own mysterious way. Just by the look in his eyes it was sending sparks inside her from her head to toe. Just by standing there he was already making the entire fiber of her humanity into an ocean of screams, screams of being close to him.

Thanks to that one night she was acting like a stranger that she didn't know.

She doesn't even recognize herself anymore.

Her girlfriends have already noted her that she was always distracted and distant, that she was suffering into some split-personality disorder.

Obviously, she noticed it herself; just by the way she's always staring at the space and unbeknownst to her own self she's already thinking about what happened that night.

She's not focused anymore, and by any rate now, it will keep on going like a circle until it eats her slowly, gradually.

It felt so wrong, so absurd, and so unbelievable.

This has got to stop.

This stupid thought has to stop.

Because if this continues, she will lost control of herself until it reached to the point that she wouldn't know who she is.

If this goes on, she probably would keep on thinking on it until she lost the strength to eat, to think, to regain herself.

And that can't happen.

That must not happen.

Then, why?

Why can't she stop this at once?

"_There's nothing wrong with one night, right?"_

It was so unforgettable.

"_We don't know each other's name, don't even know each of us exist, we're complete strangers."_

Like a huge scar in her mind.

"_Isn't it exciting? Spending each other's night together heatedly? Barely even knowing who we are?"_

And there's no cure for it.

"_Yes…"_

It will forever stay in her until the end of time.

**For the pros out there, I'm gonna need your advice. I'm not very good with writing lemons. I'm more of a visual type when it comes to this (haha). So I'm going to ask some smexy details for this, and such. **

**Also, if you would be so kind, please suggest me some names for the night clubs that I'm going to put in here because they're very important, most of the scenes will be in various clubs. Oh, and some smexy hot songs too for inspiration. ;)**

**And please, tell me what you think about this M rated fanfic, I'm gonna need it because if you think it's bad, I'm going to stop writing Mature Rated stories and stick into Teen Rated fanfic instead. **

**;)**


End file.
